


Grazing Past

by Leopardmask



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Non-human hermits - Freeform, Scarcrow - Freeform, Spookification Chamber shenanigans, no beta we die like everyone who walked into the spookificator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardmask/pseuds/Leopardmask
Summary: A chance run-in of two hermits in a surprisingly similar predicament.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Grazing Past

Scar’s leg flopped, sending him tumbling down the town hall stairs. He sighed and sat up, looking at the trail of hay behind him. This scarecrow business wasn’t too bad - it was actually kind of fun at first - but he was always losing stuffing! And if he forgot about it, then it started causing problems, like making his legs too soft to hold him up as he walked. 

He stood up experimentally. Of course, he’d lost  _ more _ stuffing in the fall just now. Everything seemed fine, for the moment, just a little wobbly. Even his pumpkin head was, surprisingly, still intact. He just needed to get restuffed soon and to not attempt any more stairs until he did.

Scar walked around the bottom of the cliff that the town hall stood on, one hand on the wall for balance. There should be... aha! The little overgrown grotto under the eastern side of the hill would be perfect. It was so nice to have so much grass around to choose from now, although of course when he first laid the grass down he had no idea he would need it for  _ this. _

Scar grabbed a dryish looking clump of tall grass, pulled it free, and put it in his mouth. He swallowed it whole - he didn’t really have the ability to chew things at the moment, and it didn’t seem like a great idea to break hay stuffing down into a bunch of small bits in order to use it anyway, especially when he knew it might just fall out of him again at any time. There were all sorts of gaps in his clothing and such that hay liked to leak out of, but he had found that the simplest way of restuffing himself was to just “eat” a bunch of grass. Somehow, it all found its way to the places that needed it.

He was about to reach for another clump of grass, when movement closer to the water caught his attention. Scar turned, and saw something that at first glance looked like one of the HEP cows - except it, like him, was grabbing grass to eat with its... hands?

Scar stepped closer. The “cow” looked up, revealing red eyes, and red-stained hands and an apron. “Mmr? Oh, hello there, Scar.” He looked down at the grass in his hands and sighed. “Ugh, again...”

Scar giggled. He couldn’t help himself. “Oh! Hullo, Beef! I didn’t recognize you at first.”

"Big surprise," Beef huffed. "I hope Mumbo comes up with an un-spookificator pretty soon.” He nodded at the long grass in Scar’s gloved hand. “Looks like it put you on a free-range, grass-fed diet too, huh? Mr. Scarcrow.”

“Yeah, I guess he did,” Scar realized. “I haven’t had to eat any normal food since I was spooki... spookified... but I keep losing hay, and I keep having to get it back!”

Beef nodded. “That’s rough. At least you know when you’re doing it. I was just checking my stores and got distracted by this delicious-looking patch of grass, and the next thing I know I’m over here grazing on it. This keeps happening! I didn’t even get turned into a normal cow.” He held up his hands to demonstrate. “With all this on me, you would think I’d be craving the blood of my enemies or something, not  _ grass.” _

“Well, it’s not the worst thing you could be eating!” Scar protested. “You could be...” He cast his eyes around the area. “You could be craving mushrooms. That would be worse!”

Beef chuckled. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess it would be.” He stood up. “Well, I should be getting back to checking my shops. Thanks for, uh, un-distracting me, I guess. Good luck on... stuffing yourself.”

Scar just laughed, and waved as Beef rounded the corner out of sight.


End file.
